


Hogwarts 1973

by slutsofren



Series: Wizarding World AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutsofren/pseuds/slutsofren
Summary: Meeting a young wizard named Ben Solo on the day you entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry meant one thing, you finally had a friend. After being uprooted from your home in another country, you looked forward to what this whole new world and experience meant but things weren't meant to be nice for very long. The older you both got, the more he struggled with his identity. Who is to say you won't struggle with the same?Alternatively: I couldn't find any HP au fics with Kylo & reader insert and I have an entire timeline of 15 years within this au already planned out and I'm a sucker for self indulgent / self serving au's and I'm super excited to work on it so please have this preview :^)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Wizarding World AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hogwarts 1973

Year One

The sounds of scuffling shoes against the cobblestone fill the hallways of Hogwarts as the newly inducted witches and wizards gasp with delight as they spill within the Great Hall. A hundred new, bright eyed new students for this magical school gasp and point with their fingers all the fine details of the Hogwarts dining area. Standing tall, Headmaster Dumbledore gives his yearly introductions and warnings- corridors that are forbidden, the forest that guards an entire side of the wizarding school is forbidden, general rules that should be applicable to each and every new and old student.

Almost every magical person in the United Kingdom is brought to this school, to advance their magic and to be taught how to be exceptional. Others may go to schools of their choosing if they so prefer, Beaubatons, the French all-girls school, tends to be popular amongst that crowd. Boys who think themselves as men already often prefer Durmstrang up in the North. America has its own in the east, Ilvermorny. Much similar to it’s siblings, each of these schools has such a profound history, some of war, others of great wizards emerging from within its halls. None, to say the least, can overshadow the legends coming from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One by one, each of the young witches and wizards take on the Sorting Hat. Cheers and whistles thunder loudly as each of the forty or fifty odd wizards is sorted into one of the four houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. In general, he couldn’t give less of a damn. It was all nonsense to him; it seemed irrational that a hat would instill some sort of house pride or a family because the lot wore the same color ties.

“Ben Solo,” the Sorting Hat called.

He approached the few steps that separated the rest of the undeclared from the hat, it wasn’t the hat that made him nervous, and it was the eyes. The staring from each and every single person within the hall wanting to see what house the son of the great Minister for Magic would be sorted into. Whispers sounded as if they were screams to his ears, every person suspected Gryffindor because of his status. Even now his anger and loneliness was overshadowed by his mother’s greatness.

Professor McGonagall placed the talking cap onto his head. Ben shifts on the stool, teetering left from right. “Come on then, you old hat,” he grumbles. The Sorting hat hums as if in deep thought, or maybe it’s just put off by his impatience, either way he wants this over with. Soon.

“Much like your mother, she made for a fantastic Gryffindor,” it spoke with its deep voice. Ben only huffed at that statement.

“I don’t want to be in her shadow.”

Being the only son of the Minister has provided its’ own source of problems. The constant fear of false friendships to gather information on her or the very threats on his life are just a small part of his disdain of being Ben Solo. There are also the problems of who his father was, a thought he would rather not think about. From his mother being a general, who risked her life in the great war against Grindelwald in 1945- now, the strongest wizard in the United Kingdom. He was tired of this life. A life of being forced into the limelight or thrust into the overbearing shadow of his mother’s accomplishments has to come to an end. He has had enough.

The Sorting Hat takes this as an answer and bellows with great delight, “Slytherin!” The hall is shocked, but the room length table on the far right hollers and whoops as the house is called. As Ben removes himself from the stool, the hat added in a low voice for only him to hear, “Your future will be perilous young Solo, do not take what has become of the past to determine your own greatness.” With that, Ben turns and walks to his newfound ‘home’. He already cannot wait for the winter holiday.

A few pats on the back, a couple of welcoming wishes, and a whole lot of anxiety, Ben was ready to go to his dormitory. After all was said and done, the Slytherin house grew with nine new students- eight boys and a single girl altogether. She sat just down the table across from him. He noticed she refused to meet eyes with anybody at the table, opting to play with a ring on her finger.  _ A mind to herself _ , he thinks. With that she glances up around the table and their eyes meet, she notices his staring. Before he could catch himself, a blond boy and dark-haired girl, clearly some nameless couple, piped up just up the table, not more than two seats away.

“They said your last name was Solo wasn’t it,” the blond, insufferable prick asked.

Whatever sort of peace he was feeling immediately fell away. The girl squeaked up in her nasally voice, “You’re the offspring of that creature smuggler aren’t you? Wasn’t he married to the Minister?” With that, all eyes were on him watching his reaction. He dropped whatever it was he was mindlessly eating and looked up between the two of them and glared- he had half a mind to curse or hex them already. He balled his hands into fists under the table and his jaw strained to keep shut.  _ Hold onto that anger _ , he chants in his mind and closes his eyes for just a breath.

After a brief moment, he opens his dark eyes and sees a spot of black get up and move from his peripheral view. It was the girl- the one with the ring. She came well across and over to his side and sat next to him on his right, squeezing herself between him and the two that were beginning to work up his nerves. “You do realize many people can share a last name and not be related, or are you just that dense? In fact, I would advise you to just keep your mouth shut. You needn’t bother anyone else with that screech you both call a voice. Leave him alone.”

Ben looked at her, unconvinced she is trying to sit here and defend him. Although her argument is weak, he admits it was kind of amusing. Regardless, he was still upset at that older girl. He furrows his brows towards this one whose name he didn’t bother to listen for while they were all being sorted. Despite this incident, he grows irritated. That once again his mouth is forced shut and he fails to defend himself, instead somebody else does that for him. He opens his lips in a snarl to attempt to silence not just the two fools across him but this girl too. She has no right to interfere.

Before he could defend himself, he feels her fingers grip his balled up fist, “Come sit by me at the end of the table, it’s nice and quiet over there unlike this gossiping lot.”

Reluctantly, they get up together and she drops his hand. Once sitting side by side at the end of the table she exhales, “I’m really sorry about that. I don’t usually act in that manner.” He looks at her curiously. He’s half a mind to chew her out but he remembers- he has to appear presentable, the Headmaster was watching him closely.

“I don’t need you to defend me.”

“It wasn’t just you I was talking about.” For a moment he looks at her with no regard that he is practically staring, his past clouds his judgement and without hesitation believes she is only trying to get close to pry information from him as they have done in his experiences. Clearly that has to be it.

She shifts in her seat to face him and introduces herself while the young boy notes her last name, Fontaine-Bones. As if punctuating her family name she forces her hand forward to shake his. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be my friend. I just didn’t think it was fair they picked on you for any reason, much less who your parents are. I got a lot of the same back in America- similar although not exactly.”

As she finished her admission, the Great Hall was excused and allowed to fall out into the corridors and to their new houses. Ben and the girl stood together and followed the rest of the Slytherin table out of the hall, leading through the corridor and down to the lower level of Hogwarts, the Head Boy and Head Girl were shouting to the newcomers about which doors were easier to access than others, although some seemed more convenient they were typically overlooked due to the difficulty of the portrait doors. They could hear the Head Boy warn that passwords changed often but were posted on the bulletin board the day prior.

“You’re American I take it,” Ben finally asked. It took him a few moments to gather the will to speak, but he figured if she wasn’t from here then she likely wouldn’t care to know much about his family. She smiled at his question; to her it meant that he was willing to talk to her- a much better outcome to whatever could have happened at her old school.

“I’m particularly keen to argue that I’m technically British, as evident to my move to London and all,” she looks up at him with a playful charm, “but to answer that question, yes. I was born and raised in America until last month or so. Can’t you tell by my all-American girl accent?”

Ben folds his arms in front of him with a sly smile kissing the corners of his lips.  _ She’s clearly a cheeky one _ , he thinks. “I didn’t want to presume any opinions. People have a tendency to be snakes so I’d much rather see a person stumble and fall on their own expectations.”

“Snakes,” she snaps her fingers and points at him, “I get it! It’s because we’re Slytherin.” He stops walking for a beat, his lips parted in astonishment. He cannot believe how foolish this girl is until she peaks back at him from a few feet ahead, a mischievous grin on her face.

“No! That is not what I meant.” He catches up next to her and they continue walking with the rest of the Slytherin house to their common room located in the dungeons. Of course, because every Slytherin is a terrible witch or wizard and they are all akin to dungeons and mildew. “Why did you come to Europe after all?”

She takes a breath to sigh, “My father was one of the head Aurors for MACUSA but,” she trails off. “Some people were not fond of some of his choices. He wasn’t kicked out or anything but things became incredibly difficult so he was ‘suggested’ to transfer here to the Ministry. America has had this Puritan belief system since early colonial days, even the No-Majs have the same way of thinking too. They would murder their own children if they so much as had a relationship out of their own race. Other wizards would do the same if we so much as associated with No-Majs, much less married them,” she hinted.

Before he knew it, they fell behind pretty much the entire class. He chose not to say anything just yet. “I’m a half-blood, Ben,” she whispered. Her eyes cast downward at this admission. “It’s seen as disgusting in America, I mean, it’s not illegal anymore but still… Most don’t approve of my parent’s marriage, much less their half-blood offspring.”

“Is that why you interfered earlier?”

“Yes. I’ve never had anybody stand up for me because of my parents, my father always being absent and all. I couldn’t sit there and let it happen again to somebody else for the same reasons,” with that she walks ahead a bit embarrassed for opening up like this to a complete stranger. Ben can feel that this is the first she has ever spoken so candidly in such a way. Before she can walk so far ahead, he grabs the back of the collar to her robes and pulls her back. She turns and looks at him.

“Thank you.” This form of gratefulness made his Adam's apple bob in his throat. He seldom had to say it and meant it but he genuinely meant it with his whole being in this moment. Finally, he spoke again, “My mother is the Minister for Magic. My father was a smuggler. Truthfully we haven’t seen him in years. I have an uncle who is an unregistered animagus and the other is pretty much a cult leader. I think he is harmless albeit a bit mad, just goes around preaching peace and unity with the Muggles and all.”

Ben cannot believe he spilled all of that information within the span of a few shaky breaths. He can’t remember the last he was ever this open, this honest with another being. Maybe when he was a child he would have confided in a stuffed toy or an imaginary friend but never once as this. His heart beats loudly in his chest as his anxiety is about to skyrocket. This is absolutely not how he would have imagined his first day at Hogwarts.

His truthfulness astonishes her and she looks at him with a soft expression and to copy her earlier gesture, she places her hand in between them, “I’d like to start over again, without the awkwardness. I want to be your friend.”

He mirrors her gesture and their hands grasp each other’s again, “I’m Ben Organa-Solo. I would really like for us to be friends too.”

Together they approached the entryway to the Slytherin common room as first ever friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @slutsofren on Twitter/Tumblr if you want to talk about hopes for this au or even headcanons for this au!


End file.
